cbsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mysterysolver534
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cahill Boarding School RP Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Are we still active?? Hey Mysterysolver! I was wondering if this page is still active? If it is right on! If not, lets try to get it up and going again! Book_Worm39 22:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Madrigal at heart!!! Hey MS, First, I got the doll/avatars from this site. http://elouai.com/doll-makers/candybar-doll-maker.php It is a cool program. You should really check it out! Second, I found the site by goggling Cahill boarding school. It is usually the first or second link that pops up. That is probably the best thing to tell the stackies also. Because if you even mention the wiki page Mod Jen has to erase it. Third, can you get me decriptions of all active CBS characters? I want to finish the dolls! Your Pal, Book_Worm39 16:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) MS, Sure I will help you. I do need descriptions of people though. I would look them up, but I really don't have time. Lots of school work. Just message me the descriptions when you have time. Book_Worm39 Character Help. MS, Of course I will help you will the character designs! All I need you to do is give me a desription of the characters! I would look it up myself, but I can't keep track of the active characters and I am really busy. (Evil teachers decided to give me a huge essay.) So when you have time just send me the desciptions and I will get going with character creations. Book_Worm39 14:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Long time no talk or work Hey Mystersolver! I have noticed that the wiki page has not updated in awhile. Is there anything ya need me to do? Remember I am here to help. Also please update and write a new post for CBS. I am dying from the wait. Haha. Your pal, Book_Worm39 00:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey MysterySolver! Long time no talk. As you may have noticed I have not been posting on the 39 clues message board. As much as I love the 39 clues, I really am not a fan of their boards. To me they are very unorganized and messy. Also there is just so many newbies who have no idea of what many of the things are. (not that I don't like newbies! They are the future of the series after all. But constantly asking for pages what the CBS is starts to get on my nerves.)I would still very much like to stay in the whole CBS loop, so can you give me an update on what is going on? Like new ppl and the current story flow? Thanks! --Book_Worm39 20:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, MysterySolver. It's me, GNO. [[User:MCisawesome|''MCisawesome ]][[User talk:MCisawesome|''Make Katherine Cahill Proud and CLICK HERE!]] 05:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC)